One major objective of this research is to determine whether continuous wave nuclear magnetic resonance measurements can be used to detect malignant tumors in the presence of normal tissues. Spectral line widths and spin-lattice relaxation times will be measured on samples containing tumor tissues, normal tissues, or mixtures of normal and tumor tissues. Rats having hepatomas, mammary adenocarcinomas, and sarcomas will be used. Concurrent with the spectral studies, chemical analyses will be performed on the tissues. A model will be developed from these data to fit the nuclear magnetic resonance data. The model will be checked by deuterium magnetic resonance measurements.